


Консорт

by Takihara



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [29]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: спойлеры к серии 12 "Дискавери". Подразумевается, что Маккой мертв к текущему моменту.





	Консорт

**Author's Note:**

> спойлеры к серии 12 "Дискавери". Подразумевается, что Маккой мертв к текущему моменту.

— Ваше Величество, — Джим преданно склонился перед императрицей.   
  
Та поморщилась:  
  
— Хотя бы в моих собственных покоях избавь меня от этих почестей и имей уже, в конце концов, смелость называть по имени!   
  
— Филиппа, — послушно повторил Джим, не поднимая головы. Будучи не в духе, императрица не терпела возражений.  
  
— Хочешь, я тебя пристрелю? — немедленно уточнила та и больно пнула Джима в бок острой туфлей.  
  
Охнув, он поднялся и огорченно подумал, что будет синяк. Впрочем, лишний повод придворным дамочкам его пожалеть.  
  
— Фил, — встряхнувшись и отбросив лишние мысли, Джим перевел на нее взгляд. — Ну не заставляй меня присутствовать завтра на казни. У меня новый наложник, в конце концов, я имею право отдохнуть!  
  
— Не в годовщину коронации, — отрезала императрица. — Консорт обязан присутствовать на казни бунтовщиков.   
  
— Это тридцатая годовщина! — возмутился Джим.   
  
— Юбилейная! Хочешь править после меня — выполняй приказания. — Помедлив, императрица хмыкнула: — На твое место слишком много кандидатов. Взять хоть того бородатого вулканца. Или Майкл.   
  
— Майкл развалит тебе всю империю. — Джим зло рассмеялся. — Тут же пойдет воевать с клингонами и проиграет в первой же битве. Ты сама знаешь, что лучше меня преемника тебе не найти.   
  
— Только поэтому я тебя и приблизила, — справедливо уточнила императрица и поправила воротник кителя. — И если бы не таланты, передавшиеся от отца, я бы давно отрезала тебе член.   
  
— Не отрезала бы, — покачал головой Джим. Отошел в сторону, взял с атласной подушечки корону и без церемоний водрузил ей на голову. — Как минимум нелогично наказывать того, чей отец был награжден за кучу выигранных битв.   
  
Заправив непослушную, уже седую прядь за ухо, императрица устало вздохнула:   
  
— И за что я тебя только терплю... Хам, мужеложец, лентяй...   
  
— За мои красивейшие голубые глаза и мятежников, которые боятся моего имени как огня, — Джим гордо погладил фазер на поясе.   
  
— Кстати о глазах, — императрица быстро взглянула на него. — Представишь мне своего мальчишку?   
  
— Это просто наложник. — Мгновенно перестав улыбаться, Джим покачал головой.   
  
— У тебя не бывает просто наложников, ты, влюбчивый идиот.   
  
— Филиппа...  
  
— И не смей спорить! — велела та. — Прошлый, тот, что с протезом в глазнице, крутил тобой как хотел. Если бы я не повесила его, ты бы дошел до того, что отпустил мятежников!   
  
— Там была его дочь... — Джим опустил голову.   
  
— Ты размяк, — холодно подвела черту императрица. И окончательно оставила за собой последнее слово: — Вот что, приводи завтра своего мальчишку... как его зовут, кстати?  
  
— Павел Чехов, — сквозь зубы пробормотал Джим.   
  
— О, русский! — кажется, императрица была приятно удивлена. — Приводи его завтра на казнь. Познакомишь.   
  
— Как пожелает Ваше Величество, — поклонился Джим и был отпущен прочь милостивым взмахом императорской руки.


End file.
